<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Attention by aeronaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754349">Special Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronaut/pseuds/aeronaut'>aeronaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, During Canon, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Weird Biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronaut/pseuds/aeronaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed bites off more than he can chew hunting down Envy, but Envy has different ideas on what to do with him once they have him cornered.</p><p>Chapter 4, out of (???). Totally shameless smut. Shapeshifter kink abounds. Maybe some plot snuck in eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Envy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t good.</p>
<p>Last time they’d fought, it was a near standstill. He could’ve destroyed Envy then and there if Lust and Gluttony hadn’t showed up and forced him to retreat. But he took his fair share of hits himself, and had spent the last two days recovering in a hospital bed. Al and the others had been right… the pain in his body was costing him a step. And Envy was as spry as ever; somehow completely fresh after being nearly torn apart in their last contest.</p>
<p>Two more quick blows to the gut, and a spinning kick to the chest sent Ed tumbling across the floor of the Fifth Lab.</p>
<p>“You’re really a funny one, shrimpy.” Envy loomed over Ed, scratching their head in mock confusion. “You really wanted to see me again so badly?”</p>
<p>Ed staggered to his feet. “I’m here to finish you off.” It would’ve been more convincing if Ed’s breath wasn’t so clearly labored.</p>
<p>“C’mon Ed, we both knew I’d recover from my injuries much faster than you. You aren’t really that dumb, are you?” Envy chuckled, arms now crossed as a red flash of energy sparked around their body. “But you also know I won’t kill you just yet. So you must be here to see me! I’m so flattered!” The homunculus smiled wide; just unnaturally wide enough to be unsettling, like looking at a cartoon made flesh.</p>
<p>Ed started into a dash, but lost his footing. Envy’s smile faltered and his arms lowered as he saw his favorite plaything going down again. </p>
<p>“That’s it?”</p>
<p>But a surge of energy exploded out as Ed’s palms hit the ground, and a stone fist rocketed upwards, catching Envy square in the jaw. Ed turned his fake fall into a forward roll, and sprang up in a full run, blades extended. His first slash caught Envy across the stomach, but Envy interrupted Ed’s follow-up thrust with a quick step into Ed, dodging around the stab and grabbing Ed under the armpits.</p>
<p>“Hup!”</p>
<p>Envy leaned back, effortlessly flipping Ed through the air over their head. The wind left Ed’s lungs as he crashed hard into the tile floor, leaving him gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Ouch, nice one!” Envy got up, rubbing the light mark on their chin. “I should really know better than to ever count you out.” A light red spark jolted across their face, and the mark was gone.</p>
<p>Ed couldn’t stifle a yell as another kick sent him tumbling across the floor, crashing into a nearby wall. He looked around as he struggled to get up to his knees; his ribs absolutely searing with pain. Escape routes… only one door to the outside, and the bastard homunculus had positioned himself directly in the way. Ed winced.</p>
<p>“Oh, just admit it; you missed me.”</p>
<p>Ed was too exhausted to respond. He found the effort through his ragged breath to scowl and spit on the floor in Envy’s direction.</p>
<p>Envy reached down and grabbed Ed’s collar; with a jerk upwards they had Ed pinned against the wall.</p>
<p>“Come on, lighten up! Have some fun with your ol’ pal Envy!” </p>
<p>“Go to hell! Like we would ever be pals, you psychopath!” Envy’s over-the top frown elicited a growl from Ed. </p>
<p>“C’mon, Ed, I like <i>youuu~</i>” Ed’s eyes went wide as Envy leaned in and kissed Ed square on the lips.</p>
<p>Ed felt the blood surge to his face. “Wh-“ Envy had a devilish smile on their face as they slowly pulled their face away.</p>
<p>“You’re too impulsive, but you’ve got more spunk than anyone around here. And you’re smart enough to keep me guessing! You’re a lot of fun!” </p>
<p>The surge of adrenaline from the shock of the kiss gave Ed the strength to kick hard upward, but Envy easily dodged to the side. Envy’s grip repositioned to Ed’s throat as they slammed him back into the wall and kissed him again. They held him carefully, just hard enough to cause discomfort but not so hard to crush Ed’s windpipe.</p>
<p>Envy forced their tongue into Ed’s mouth, and he was unable to resist the advance. Ed felt a tingle of those telltale red transformation sparks in his mouth as Envy’s tongue grew longer, invading the back of his throat. His head went fuzzy as he struggled to breathe, desperate to get away from Envy. But after a few seconds, Envy released their grip and Ed pulled away, clutching his throat and gasping for air. Envy licked their lips; their tongue had extended to about 10 inches long.</p>
<p>“Count yourself lucky, pipsqueak.” Their face was half-crazed, giddy with excitement looking at Ed struggling to fight back. “This would go real bad if you weren’t so interesting.”</p>
<p>Ed shoved off the wall with a wide swing at Envy, but he was truly out of gas now. Envy backed up a step, and Ed crumpled to the ground. </p>
<p>He felt himself being rolled over, and opened his eyes to see Envy straddling him, pinning him on his back.</p>
<p>“You better stay awake for this, okay? It’s no fun if you’re not conscious.” Envy felt under Ed’s shirt, poking at his ribs. Ed winced as Envy probed around. He had been beaten to a pulp, his midsection dotted with bruises, but nothing seemed broken. Envy grinned. “You’re made of tough stuff.” Envy moved to Ed’s stomach, running a finger up and down his toned abs.  </p>
<p>“You’re a real catch, too. Too bad that mechanic girl doesn’t seem to be into you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t… you bring her into this!” growled Ed.</p>
<p>Envy tore Ed’s shirt open from the inside, exposing his sweat-slicked chest. “You bastard!” Envy only laughed at Ed’s protests. Envy sat on Ed’s chest, careful not to put his full weight on the young alchemist and break those ribs. With one hand tracing Ed’s chest, the other unzipped Ed’s pants and began rubbing his dick.</p>
<p>“Envy, what the fuck are you doing!” Ed thrashed, but there was no escape from under Envy’s suprising weight.</p>
<p>“You know what I’m doing. I’m making you mine. I want you and I get what I want.” Envy bit their lip in excitement.</p>
<p>“You really think I would ever fall for YOU?”</p>
<p>“You’ll come around.” Ed was fully erect now, as Envy expertly ran their hand up and down Ed’s shaft, teasing the head with their thumb. They leaned in to whisper into Ed’s ear. “I’m the most interesting being you could ever hope to know. I can be whatever you want me to be…” A small jolt of red sparks, and… “whoever you want me to be-“ exactly mimicking Winry’s voice. </p>
<p>“You’ll always be a monster!” raged Edward. For just an instant, as they got up, Envy’s eyes flashed with annoyance. </p>
<p>“Y’know, normal humans beneath my notice would never get a chance to experience half of the pleasure I could give you if you let me. I’m not asking you to do anything except lighten up a bit!” Envy softly scraped their nails along the inside of Ed’s thigh, eliciting an involuntary jerk, then went back to his cock. “You’d never get bored being with me. Not even Lust could keep up with me if I really wanted to show someone a good time.”</p>
<p>Ed’s eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets. “Sounds like you’re pretty insecure if you ask me- AGGGGHH!” Ed screamed as Envy’s fingernails on their other hand extended into miniature blades, digging into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I could always show you how cruel I can be, if you insist.” Envy laughed as they twisted their fingers into Ed’s flesh, then withdrew them. They extended their tongue to its full, unnatural length, licking the blood of their fingers, then leaned down and ran it across Ed’s fresh wound. Ed gasped in pain as Envy lapped at his warm blood. Lost in the dueling sensations of pain and pleasure, he didn’t notice that he had started lightly bucking his hips into Envy’s strokes. But Envy released their hand from Ed’s dick, and started to hoist him upright.</p>
<p>“Up we go!” Envy spun Ed around and suddenly he was sitting in Envy’s lap, his back pressed against Envy’s sleek, toned chest. And after a flash of red sparks from Envy’s lap, his ass was pressed against something else; he could feel Envy’s rock-hard cock rubbing against his pants. Ed stiffened like he had touched a live wire. Envy slipped his thumbs into Ed’s belt and started pulling off his pants.</p>
<p>“No, no no NO!, Envy, stop-“</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Ed’s pants were around his ankles, and Envy used his razor-sharp nails to cut apart Ed’s boxers at the sides. The fabric fell away, revealing Ed’s dick still stiff, moist from pre-cum. Ed tried to push away but Envy captured his wrists and pinned them, crossed behind his back.</p>
<p>Ed shuddered as he felt Envy’s cock now rubbing against his bare flesh. He couldn’t see it, unable to look behind him, but it was BIG. It was also slick; was Envy using their powers to lube himself up and spare Ed some pain? It didn’t make him feel any better. “Envy, come on, don’t- AAAAAAHHH!“ Envy’s had made his teeth sharp and savage, and bit into Ed’s shoulder. He whimpered as Envy licked and kissed the circle of puncture marks they had just made.</p>
<p>“Just enjoy it.” Envy grabbed onto Ed’s sides and lifted him up, his slick cock now kissing against Ed’s asshole. Ed tried to resist, but Envy was still holding his hands behind his back, and the slender homunculus was just too strong.</p>
<p>Wait, how were his hands pinned behind his back if both of Envy’s arms were squeezing his hips? Was Envy making more arms or-</p>
<p>Ed didn’t have time to contemplate. He gasped as Envy started to pull Ed down onto their cock. At the same time, Envy started nibbling along Ed’s back and shoulders, drawing small trickles of blood and letting them mingle with the sweat on his back. He thrashed around as hard as he could but before he knew it, Envy’s dick was all the way inside of him. He felt a sensation in the pit of his stomach as Envy rubbed against his prostate.<br/>
“Are you going to thank me for making that easier on you? I didn’t have to make it all nice and wet… Or does it feel so good you can’t speak?”</p>
<p>“Aah… Aah… AAhhhh..” Ed could only manage some wavering gasps as Envy started pulling Ed up and down his shaft. Ed was completely powerless, the homunculus was lifting him up and down like he was made of paper. He’d never been so defeated or humiliated in his life. But despite himself, against all of his rage and humiliation, he was starting to enjoy it. Envy’s cock rubbed in exactly the right spots, and Ed was leaking a stream of pre-cum. Had Envy shaped their dick perfectly meant for him? How would they even know how to do that…</p>
<p>Envy laughed. “That good, huh runt? You’re never going to want to go back to her once you’ve had me.” They started pumping into Ed faster now. Ed’s ass was getting used to Envy, and his ear was being nibbled on with those sharp teeth, and he began to feel Envy’s tongue wrapping around his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>“Gahh… how are you-“</p>
<p>Envy growled and yanked back Ed’s ponytail so they could whisper into his ear again. “I meant what I said, Fullmetal. I like you, and you should count yourself lucky, because you’re never going to forget all the things I can do for you. I haven’t even started!”</p>
<p>Envy renewed his thrusting, and Ed couldn’t contain his voice as the pleasure returned. Ed moaned and gasped as Envy started fucking his ass harder and faster. He couldn’t help it, between the pleasure in his ass and the long tongue coiled around his cock, he felt better than he ever had before.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, Envy, I- aaaahhhhh!!” Ed shuddered and collapsed back into Envy as he came, spraying across the tile in front of him. Envy continued, effortlessly sliding Ed up and down their shaft, delighting in Ed’s dick bouncing from the inertia as he shot his load all over the floor. Soon after, Envy came as well, buried to the base in Ed’s ass, letting out a silent moan as they filled Fullmetal up with their hot cum. Ed could feel it dribbling out as Envy withdrew from his butt. The adrenaline rapidly wearing off in his post-orgasm state, Ed’s consciousness started to fade…</p>
<p>“Aw, too much? I guess we can call it there…”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ed woke up with a start, jolting upright before collapsing backwards due to the pain in his chest. He opened his eyes and frantically looked around, but calmed down once he recognized the interior of his hospital room.</p>
<p>“You’re awake, huh?” A brown-haired nurse looked up from her clipboard in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>“…I guess so. ”</p>
<p>“You ran away, not nearly ready to be properly discharged. But your friend brought you back in late last night, said you collapsed in the street.” She shot a glare at Ed. “If you do anything stupid like that again we’re going to have to strap you down in that bed, understood?”</p>
<p>Ed shrunk back into his bed, and swallowed. “Y-yeah. Fine, I won’t.” But Ed perked up as he thought about what she’d just said. “Wait, who brought me in?”</p>
<p>The nurse shrugged. “She didn’t leave a name. Left pretty abruptly. But it seems like she patched you up pretty well, with fresh dressings and all.”</p>
<p>Ed growled. It must’ve been Envy in disguise. No one else was there to get him out of the Fifth Lab. If Al or the military had rescued him they would be here right now, chewing him out again for being reckless. Patching him up and bringing him back to his bed? Was that bastard making fun of him?</p>
<p>“You’re lucky she found you, you’ve got plenty of new injuries since we saw you last. Even a firebrand alchemist like you needs to actually take the time to recover when they get hurt. Now stay put for once!” </p>
<p>Ed fumed as she left. If one more person told him to feel lucky about Envy’s attention he was going to tear this whole city down around him. </p>
<p>As he settled back into bed, his eyes caught a small vase on his side table, with four red roses. A small card was attached with a ribbon. Ed took the note off the vase and opened it.</p>
<p><i>"When you want to see me again, you know where to find me! I’ll be keeping an eye on you!"</i> The card was signed with the symbol of the homunculi.</p>
<p>Ed stared at the note for a few seconds, face blank, before- </p>
<p>“AAAAAGHHHH!!” Ed’s face was bright red now as he crumpled up the note, threw it across the room, then clapped his hands together. A surge of alchemical energy reduced the note to ash.</p>
<p>“Like hell, you monster!” He turned his wrathful gaze to the flowers, but the pain flared up again and he fell back into bed. He rubbed his side and felt the fresh bandages covering his bruised torso. Had Envy really done this? Ed winced as he prodded a particularly tender spot. Envy had definitely done THAT. </p>
<p>Ed laid back, closed his eyes, attempting to calm down and rest, desperately trying to ignore how hard he had become reading that note.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed and Al walked through the market on their way home.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking around so much?”</p>
<p>“Just trying to stay alert, is all.”</p>
<p>“Relax, brother! I don’t think anyone would try anything in such a crowded place. You’re worrying for nothing.”</p>
<p>Envy’s <em>special attention</em> was not helping Ed’s paranoia. Ever since getting discharged he couldn’t stop thinking about the note left in his hospital room.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll be keeping an eye on you!”</em></p>
<p>Ed clenched his fists. Now that he was fully recovered, there was no way he was losing to Envy again. He’d be ready next time that bastard showed himself. But… Envy could be <em>anyone</em>. How could he relax when they could be watching him from the shadows at any moment?</p>
<p>Still, no one seemed to be following them. Sure they caught a lot of glances, but that was hardly unusual considering one of them was a massive suit of armor. Ed sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” But even while saying it, Ed couldn’t fully relax. He wouldn’t be able to rest easy until Envy had been dealt with.</p>
<p>But then that brought up another question. Did he want to see Envy because he wanted to kick his ass or because… Ed seethed. His body was betraying him. It was impossible to think on it for long without becoming <em>excited</em>.</p>
<p>Whichever reason, he would need a plan.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Envy trailed on foot behind the military escort vehicle. Shifting from innocuous form to innocuous form, it was easy to remain undetected, and they knew the back streets and alleys better than anyone in Amestris. Keeping up with the car was not a problem. But where was it going?</p>
<p>The pipsqueak had made extra certain to leave HQ quietly. From what they could tell, not even his brother had been informed. What was going on? All Envy knew was that they needed to find out. Father would be furious if some scheme slipped under the homunculus’ noses. On top of that… Envy licked their lips. It was another chance to play with their favorite toy. How could they resist?</p>
<p>After 10 minutes, the car ground to a halt in front of a nondescript hotel. There weren’t many people to hide among, so Envy ducked into an alley to watch Ed get out of the car, hood drawn. He entered a room, closed the door, and the car drove away. Envy scratched their head. What was the runt up to? Was he meeting someone? Well, only one way to find out!</p>
<p>Can’t sneak in through the front door, far too obvious.  A quick prowl revealed all of the windows to be drawn, not a huge surprise. Lights all out inside too. But, Envy wouldn’t have been the homunculus’ best spy if that was a real problem. A quick hop put them on the roof. Envy cracked their knuckles, a shower of red alchemical energy erupted from their body, and they began to melt.</p>
<p>The pile of goo making up Envy slithered into the air vent. Silently oozing from room to room, Envy finally located Ed’s room. The rest of the rooms they passed were empty, which made since given how far Ed had gone out of his way to be alone. In his room, the alchemist was… alone? Ed was at a desk, studying some kind of papers, the solitary light in the room a small lamp in front of him. Envy would’ve furrowed their brow if they had one right now. They needed to get a closer look. What could be that important?</p>
<p>As Envy moved closer, an alchemical circle suddenly lit up underneath them.</p>
<p>
  <em>…Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>Envy screamed as the vent erupted into a torrent of flames around him. Frantically, Envy smashed at the vent below them until the metal gave way. There was no way Ed could’ve set this up that fast. So, they’d fallen into a trap? Envy reformed into their human form as they landed, singed and furious. “So, you-“ Envy couldn’t get any more out before another alchemical circle burst into life under their feet. “Oh you fucker-“</p>
<p>No fewer than a dozen stone spears rocketed up out of the ground. Envy yelled in pain as the spears pierced them through the torso and limbs, before getting out of the trap by melting away into ooze again. He slithered to the door, ready to escape, but Ed had blocked up the space under the door with a thick layer of clay. They weren’t going to escape so easily. Envy quickly reformed, and huffed. “Gotta hand it to you, good trap-“ Ed was ready for Envy to reform, and a heavy uppercut from his automail arm made Envy wish they had stayed in goo form. Envy crumpled to the ground; momentarily staggered.</p>
<p>This time it was Ed’s turn to smirk over the body of his rival. “Hey there, Envy.”</p>
<p>Envy could recover from nearly any injury in short order, but that took time. Red sparks shot across their body, attempting to repair the damage, but there was just too much. Right now, for the first time in a long time, they were in real trouble. Envy scrambled onto their back as Ed slowly approached.</p>
<p>“I should destroy you, you monster.”</p>
<p>Envy grinned, managing to retain his aura of cockiness despite Ed having the upper hand. “That’s a good one. You may be winning this fight, <em>for now,</em> but you’re a looooong way from finishing me off.”</p>
<p>Ed knelt down to get on top of Envy, a sly smile on his face. He was on top of Envy now, straddling them with a ferocity, a hunger in his eyes. “Doesn’t this situation seem familiar though? You’re all mine, this time.”</p>
<p>Envy blinked, their eyes wide in surprise. Then the smirk returned to Envy’s face, followed by a short chuckle at first, turning into belly laughter so hard it made their bruised abs ache. That shrill, mocking laugh was making Ed’s vision blur with anger. “You know, all you had to do was ask. Beg me to show you the time of your life agai-”</p>
<p>Ed grabbed Envy’s hair and slammed their head into the ground. Anyone but a homunculus would be seeing stars, but when Ed moved in for another deep kiss, Envy was immediately ready to reciprocate. Ed forced his tongue in Envy’s mouth, and the two of them grabbed at each other’s hair and pulled each other close like they were still trying to win a fight. Ed broke off to bite Envy’s lip, much too hard, but Envy only moaned in response. They were far too happy to see Ed fully engaged, ready to try to pay back what they had done to him. Envy could barely hold back their excitement; this had gone FAR better than they could’ve hoped. “I was right to be interested in you, runt.”</p>
<p>Ed’s eyebrow twitched. “Rule one, you definitely don’t get to make short jokes anymore!” as Ed clocked the homunculus across the face again with his automail fist. The metal strained striking Envy; they were extremely resistant to all of Ed’s attacks. But they were just hurt enough for the blow to land.</p>
<p>Envy groaned in pain, then it shifted again to laughter. “Fine, fine! No more convincing needed.” Envy was practically panting as they slumped back to the floor. That had really hurt… they weren’t used to that. And they could certainly keep fighting, but this was <em>so much better</em>. “You win.”</p>
<p>Ed paused, getting off of Envy and sitting up on his knees, staring at the defeated Envy beneath him, and suddenly faltered. Could he do this? He suddenly remembered that he had a real chance to apprehend and interrogate one of the homunculus. How many chances would he get like this? Envy was beneath him, hurt and writhing and <em>moaning and ready to give it all up just for him…</em></p>
<p>Envy’s impatient voice rang through Ed’s inner monologue. “Come on already! If you’re gonna take charge, then really take charge! You beat me!” Envy pushed himself up off of the floor, getting closer to Ed again. Envy’s breath across his face sent goosebumps all across his back. “I’m all yours, right? Take whatever you want.”</p>
<p>With that, Ed’s hesitation broke. Ed grabbed Envy by the hair again, and stood up, dragging Envy forward into a kneeling position in front of him. Ed’s breath was coming faster and his face was hot with excitement. “Let’s see you put that long tongue of yours to some use,” as Ed shoved Envy’s face against the bulge in his pants.</p>
<p>Envy eagerly obliged, undoing Ed’s belt even as Ed pressed their face directly against the buckle. The pants fell to reveal Ed, rock-hard, his boxers already wet with pre-cum. Those gave way too, and Envy started obediently coiling their tongue around Ed’s cock head, eliciting a shudder. Envy needed no encouragement to take more and more of Ed in, bobbing their head, savoring every little moan and gasp they could wring out of Ed. As Ed yanked Envy’s head further forward, shoving them deeper onto his shaft, Envy didn’t miss a beat, effortlessly deep throating Ed, swirling their tongue down to the base.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Ed moaned and bit his lip. For all of their bragging, Envy really <em>was</em> good at this. Ed started thrusting into Envy, holding onto the back of their head, fucking their mouth harder and faster, taking advantage of the fact that Envy didn’t seem to have a gag reflex. Envy kept up, holding onto Ed, matching Ed’s thrusts. As Ed’s breathing quickened, coming closer to release, Envy shoved Ed backwards, and the alchemist fell backwards onto the hotel bed. Envy stayed with him, still on their knees, face buried in between Ed’s thighs. “Envy, I… fuck!!!”</p>
<p>Ed bucked his hips up as he came, but Envy shoved him right back down onto the bed, pinning Ed as he spurted hot strings of cum down Envy’s throat. They continued their attention, still sucking Ed’s over-sensitive cock while he squirmed beneath them. Ed’s gasps and shudders were music to Envy’s ears. Ed panted, hands still full of Envy’s palm tree hair as they finally pulled off of him. Envy swallowed, licked his lips, and pounced right back onto Ed, furiously kissing him. Ed could taste himself on Envy’s tongue, thrashing around in his mouth. Finally Envy sat up on top of Ed.</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re not done with me, runt.”</p>
<p>“Hell no.” Ed went in for another kiss, rolling over, putting Envy beneath him again. There was no way he’d stop now. He needed a bit to recover, but he was pent up from weeks of thinking about this exact scenario. As Ed looked down at Envy, his breath caught in his chest. Envy, damn them, was <em>gorgeous.</em> It was hard to ignore with them beneath him, breathing hard in rhythm with himself, eyes wide, face flushed and oh so ready for him. Automail hand pinning Envy’s neck to the bed, Ed started to grind against Envy, rubbing his dick against their stomach.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it. I put a lot of thought into this form, you know.” It was like they could read his mind.</p>
<p>“I know what you are, no matter what face you put on. You’re disgusting.”</p>
<p>Envy ignored him. “I must really be your type, huh? Going through all of this trouble just for me.”</p>
<p>“Shut. Up.” Ed was already fully hard again, and he couldn’t take waiting anymore. “Hands and knees. Clothes off.” Envy obediently got into position. Ed grabbed Envy’s ass <em>hard </em>over his skirt<em>,</em> and they let out an excited sigh beneath him. Envy’s ass was perfectly shaped, firm, muscles perfectly toned like the rest of their body… Ed gulped. He was running out of patience. “I said, take this off.”</p>
<p>“Before I do, what do you want me to be?” Envy looked back at him eagerly, in a haze of lust.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Do you want a guy or a girl under this skirt?”</p>
<p>“Wha-“ Ed’s face went blank as he realized what Envy was offering him. That was not a decision he was expecting to make. After several moments of his brain threatening to overheat…</p>
<p>“I-… I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. What matters is you being put in your place.” Envy noticed the slight stammer in Ed’s voice… adorable. They still had so much to show him; they would just have to ease Ed into it. Red sparks flew, and all of Envy’s clothes were gone, except for his trademark headband. Ed wasted no time, thrusting his cock deep into Envy all at once, getting a LOUD moan in response. “Fuuuuck! Yes, runt!”</p>
<p>Envy was warm, wet, tight… Ed’s cock felt <em>so good</em> buried inside of them, but he was determined to make Envy’s subservience last. Ed started pumping in and out, agonizingly slowly, savoring the feeling of dominance over the one who had so humiliated him last time. He traced Envy’s back muscles with his free hand as the automail grabbed hard onto Envy’s hip, fully intending to leave a dark bruise on that infuriatingly perfect body.</p>
<p>Envy moved their hips backwards, sliding onto Ed’s shaft, matching his thrusts, desperate to speed up Ed’s torturously slow movements, but they felt Ed’s hand shove down hard on their back, pushing their face and shoulders into the mattress. Ed’s automail arm moved from Envy’s hip to pin both of their arms behind their back. The message was clear; Envy was not allowed to move without permission. Envy couldn’t help letting out a low whimper. They could probably fight back and turn the tables on the shrimp… but being forced down like this was exhilarating. It was so rare that they felt truly challenged by anyone… they were happy to play along.</p>
<p>Ed’s face was frozen in concentration, hair sticking to his face with sweat, only able to hold back because Envy was clearly even more impatient than he was. Every push into Envy was euphoric, it felt like they were wrapping around him, sucking him in. Whenever Ed bottomed out, holding his hips against Envy’s ass, buried to the hilt, Envy moaned and squirmed beneath him in a way that set Ed’s heart on fire. Before long, he couldn’t take it either; he needed more. He released his grip on Envy’s wrists and ran his fingers down their side, settling on their thigh.</p>
<p>“Arms stay there, or I punish you.” Envy gave a muffled affirmation, face still shoved into the mattress. Ed grabbed a handful of hair, and yanked back, lifting Envy’s head back off of the bed.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“I won’t move, just fuck me already!” growled Envy.</p>
<p>“Good.” Ed grabbed Envy’s hips and finally started to increase his pace.</p>
<p>Envy held nothing back as Ed started fucking them faster and harder; tongue lolling, eyes rolling back, panting at full volume. Why bother? Envy was beyond shame or humiliation; all they cared about was enjoying the moment. Envy’s pathetic noises only egged Ed on; he lifted his automail hand up and smacked Envy’s ass as hard as he could. Envy yelped in pain, but that quickly faded to more, louder moans of pleasure.</p>
<p>“AAAHhhhhh!! Harder, you weakling!!” Ed was happy to do so. His vision blurred as he went all out, pounding Envy from behind as hard as he could, drenched in sweat, exulting in Envy’s pained gasps every time he left a red hand-print on their butt. There was a perverse pleasure in being able to be as rough as he wanted, knowing Envy could take all of it and more.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Ed, YESSS!!” With a gasp, Envy came, their entire body twitching and shuddering. Ed could feel them quiver around his cock, as they moaned and drooled, limp beneath him… it was too much. With a few more thrusts, Ed came too, doubling over to grab Envy around the waist, filling them up with another load. Pulling out, now completely exhausted, Ed could see his cum dribbling out, running down Envy’s thigh.</p>
<p>Ed was so tired. He would need a moment… as he slumped over next to Envy to catch his breath.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ed held his head in his hands. What the hell did he just do? That had unfolded so much differently than he had wanted it to. He had a chance to bring in <em>Envy</em>, but by now the homunculus had had enough time to regenerate to make apprehending him a fight again. He had just lost control, in a position of power over Envy, so stupid and cocky but for once so <em>submissive…</em></p>
<p>“Ahhhh, that was amazing! You sure know how to surprise someone.” Envy sat next to Ed with a huge smile on their face, and put an arm across his shoulders. Ed’s eyes snapped up to Envy’s in a glare that could melt a normal person.</p>
<p>“Get away from me.”</p>
<p>Envy flinched back. “Whoa, hey, this was YOUR idea.”</p>
<p>“It was a mistake. This is not happening again.” Ed’s automail fist was clenched so hard Envy could hear metal scraping against metal.</p>
<p>Envy snickered at Ed’s inner turmoil. “Here I thought you’d finally found your fun side! Come on, you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t. I don’t want anything to do with you.” Ed’s expression remained the same, minus a slight red in the face. Envy could see right through it; they shook their head in mocking disapproval.</p>
<p>“Hah, liar. Terrible lie. You try to do all that with a human and you’d break them!” Envy felt his butt where Ed had attacked it and winced, still sore. They weren’t used to that, but the faint red sparks circling their body meant that they’d be fine soon. “That automail packs a punch,” Envy huffed, poking at their ribs and grimacing.</p>
<p>Ed absolutely hated it, but he knew Envy wasn’t entirely wrong. “So, what, you’d have me keep this up?!? Why would I risk everything I’ve ever worked for just to spend time with <em>you.</em> ” Ed was sure to coat that last word with as much disgust as he could.</p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t want anyone finding out about this either.” Envy stared up at the ceiling, mumbling to themself now. “Greed has definitely been killed for less…”</p>
<p>“So then why?”</p>
<p>Envy snapped out of their thought, reaching over and grabbing Edward’s collar, and pulling his face close to theirs with a maniacal grin. “Because that’s what makes it so <em>hot</em>~” Envy pulled Ed in the rest of the way, into another deep kiss. Ed resisted… but not as much as he could have.</p>
<p>Eventually Ed tore himself away, short of breath. Looking into Envy’s eyes, he could see so much passion, fury, excitement… in that moment, it was overwhelming. Intoxicating. His heart was beating out of his chest. He’d regret this later.</p>
<p>Ed tackled Envy to the ground, and the two locked lips again.</p>
<p>Al would question where he was last night, but worrying about that could wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The way I see it is Envy wouldn't have any attachment to any gender, and their form in a lewd situation would really only be up to their mood. So, I wanted to leave it ambiguous, and if the reader wanted to imagine Envy with whichever parts when Ed is fucking the hell out of them, all takes are valid! I hope that it reads well :)</p>
<p>I'm looking at making this a 5 or 6 chapter fic. Chapter 3 is probably going to be a few shorter scenes of totally shameless smut, yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Ed strained his wrists against his bonds, but they held tight.</p>
<p>“What, you don’t trust me?”</p>
<p>“FUCK no.”</p>
<p>Ed was held upside-down by a mass of tentacles growing out of Envy’s back. Jet-black tendrils bound his wrists behind his back, and held him tight around the thighs and chest. The one around his neck threatened to cut off his airflow at any moment; Ed hoped Envy wasn’t in <em>that</em> sadistic of a mood again. He was already fighting off dizziness from the blood rushing to his head. Each of the writhing tentacles, so warm and slippery and eliciting tingles all over as they wrapped around him, ended in a dick-head that was oozing pre-cum all over Ed’s naked body; Envy hadn’t bothered with subtlety.</p>
<p>Envy laughed. “Heh, like you had a choice anyway. You’re all mine today, shrimp.”</p>
<p>“CALL ME SHRIMP AGAIN WHEN I’M UNITIED, YOU BASTAR- MMMF!” As he yelled, a tentacle thrust itself into Ed’s mouth, cutting his tirade off.</p>
<p>“You’re so adorable! But you talk too much.”</p>
<p>Ed resisted biting the invading tentacle cock; Envy had punished him for that last time, and he knew Envy would barely register the pain anyway. There wasn’t much point in hiding his excitement either; he’d been hard ever since Envy had revealed what they’d planned to do with him that night. His dick bounced freely in the air alongside the tentacle shoving itself upwards deep into his throat.</p>
<p>The tentacles caressed Ed’s whole body, leaving sticky trails across his naked muscles, and the more Ed surrendered to the sensation the more he enjoyed it. Envy’s full strength was on display; as much as Ed struggled against the tentacles, they held firm, even gripped him tighter in retaliation. His whole body quivered, jerking involuntarily, especially when one of Envy’s tentacles brushed along his lower back or inner thigh. Of course, the one occupying most of his attention was the one fucking his face. Envy was careful to not be <em>too</em> rough, there was no fun in knocking Ed unconscious so early, but they were definitely not gentle either.</p>
<p>Ed let out muffled moans alongside the slurping and sucking noises of Envy’s tentacle shaft pumping in his mouth. His own drool dribbled down his face, sloppily mixing with the slick lube that coated all of Envy’s tentacles. It smelled and tasted like Envy, and Ed hated how much he liked being so thoroughly surrounded and invaded by the bastard homunculus. Before too long, the tentacle sped up its thrusting, and then came with a shudder, thick shots flooding Ed’s throat.</p>
<p>As the tentacle withdrew, Ed coughed violently, catching his breath while expelling whatever cum he wasn’t able to swallow. Ed was swimming; his senses were clouded from being inverted for so long. All he could taste or smell was Envy’s spunk; it was <em>overwhelming</em>. All the while, Envy’s tentacles were so careful to avoid Ed’s aching cock, he could barely stand it, he needed some attention himself… but Ed couldn’t bring himself to beg. Instead,</p>
<p>“These are quick shots, huh?” Ed smirked.</p>
<p>Envy erupted into laughter again. It was just like the shrimp to pretend he had any scrap of control left. “Oh, Ed. You know I’ve got plenty more where that came from.” A half-dozen more tentacles erupted out of Envy’s back and started slithering around Ed’s suspended form. “Don’t be worried, I’m not done until my cute little plaything is satisfied.”</p>
<p>“Counting on it. You always talk such a big game, after all…” Ed’s defiant talk was undercut by his quiet sharp inhale as Envy started pressing a tentacle against Ed’s asshole.</p>
<p>“I’m going to <em>love</em> breaking you, you little shit.” Envy suddenly pushed the tentacle deep inside Ed’s ass, as he howled in pain. As Ed recovered from the harsh initial thrust, it started slowly thrusting in and out, and Ed silently thanked Envy for providing a tentacle slick with cum, as they always did. Ed started to acclimate to the shaft, feeling the penetrating tentacle grind against his most sensitive spots until he felt more wriggling… a second tentacle dick coming to join the party.</p>
<p>“Envy, no, careful… haAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!” Ed let out a moan mixed with a yell as the second cock pushed in alongside the first. It hurt, but it was hard to focus on the pain with Envy’s ministrations across the rest of his body. The tentacles groped his muscles, tickled his sides and ears. One small tentacle gripped the base of his cock like a cock ring, tight. Ed bucked his hips as much as he could against his bindings, desperate for some more attention on his dick to distract him from the pain, leaking a flood of pre-cum onto his abs and chest. But, there was none to be found.</p>
<p>“Get off your high horse, shrimp. Admit how much you love being my fucktoy and I’ll be nicer to you.”</p>
<p>“You fucking sadist…”</p>
<p>“You’re not fooling anyone, Ed. You <em>love</em> it.”</p>
<p>Envy pulled down their skirt and revealed their erect cock, letting it slap against Ed’s face. Ed’s breath caught at seeing it; it was larger than usual, slick and slippery, with thick ridges along the shaft and a prominent knot at the base that made Ed gulp. He was captivated; he could only imagine how good it would feel to have that… <em>thing</em> pushing inside of his ass.</p>
<p>“Envy, I can’t- MPPH-“ Envy shoved his cock into Ed’s mouth before he could complain. Envy violently grabbed Ed’s head and pulled him onto themself, careful again not to cut off Ed’s breath and knock him out. Every few thrusts, Envy mercifully pulled out, allowing Ed a few deep, ragged breaths before forcing him onto their cock again. Envy shoved their knot all the way against Ed’s lips, daring him to swallow it all, knowing full well Ed was fully occupied with the rest of their massive shaft.</p>
<p>As the tentacles in his ass thrashed and wriggled, Ed could feel himself getting closer to release. He bucked his hips as hard as he could manage, desperate to cum, but Envy’s tentacles gripped him even tighter in response, not allowing him an inch of movement, Ed suspended in exquisite torture.</p>
<p>The blood had all rushed to his head, and the feeling of pleasure in the pit of his stomach built and built as Envy’s tentacle cocks thrusted faster and harder into his spread out ass; he couldn’t stifle his moan as he came, quivering and weak in Envy’s grasp. That was the first time Ed had come without any attention on his dick, and it felt <em>incredible. </em>At the same time, Envy came through their tentacles and cock, pouring their hot cum in Ed’s ass and down his throat. As Envy withdrew his dick from Ed’s mouth, Ed hacked and coughed, coating his face with Envy’s cum as it flowed out, his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling.</p>
<p>“That was good, wasn’t it?” said Envy, slowly panting. This form was a lot of effort, lots of concentrating on all of their extra limbs. They were nearly winded, taking heavy breaths. But in contrast, Ed was gasping for air, completely limp except for his throbbing shaft, still held tight in the air by Envy.</p>
<p>“…<em>fuck</em>…” was all Ed could muster, in a complete daze.</p>
<p>Envy chuckled and moved Ed right-side up again. Now Ed was held aloft with his back facing the floor, legs held apart by tentacles wrapped tight around his thighs, exposing his asshole stretched open by two tentacles still gently thrusting and writhing inside of him. Ed’s cock was rock-hard and slippery with a stream of his and Envy’s cum. The homunculus extended his tongue to lick some off of Ed’s shaft, and he whimpered at the contact.</p>
<p>“Ready for more, little alchemist?”</p>
<p>“hhh… keep going… I want to cum like that again…”</p>
<p>Envy cackled, full of glee over the fatigued admission they’d wrung out of the proud, stubborn, feisty Ed. “Finally, a little gratitude.” Envy leaned over, and laid a few soft kisses on the inside of Ed’s thigh. Ed shivered as his skin broke out in goosebumps. “Alright then, you’ve been good.”</p>
<p>Envy pulled their tentacles out, cum spilling out of and all over Ed’s ass, but as quickly as they withdrew, Envy’s massive cock slipped in, torturously slowly, stretching Ed out again, getting another delightful moan from their plaything each time another ridge pushed into him.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>fuck,</em> Envy, <em>yessss…</em>”</p>
<p>“You’re taking it so well, aren’t you happy I’ve trained you so thoroughly?”</p>
<p>Ed scowled at the suggestion, but couldn’t fight back at this point. Ed was entranced by the ministrations of the tentacles groping and slithering all around his body, and the monstrous shape of Envy’s cock filling him up. Between heavy breaths, he only managed to reply, “Just fuck me, you bastard…”</p>
<p>Envy finally bottomed out inside of Ed, and squeezed his ass hard, admiring Ed’s toughness. “You’re my favorite toy. I’m so glad you haven’t broken yet… most of you humans are so boring and weak.”</p>
<p>“Envy, <em>please, </em>stop being so full of yourself and make me cum already…”</p>
<p>Envy laughed again as they slowly withdrew their cock, then shoved it back in until their knot pushed against Ed’s stretched out ass. Every thrust wrung a new, delicious gasp from their prey. They wanted to drag this out even more, but they were getting impatient as well, unable to stop themselves from thrusting any longer. “Still defiant? You really are my favorite.” Envy gripped Ed hard as they started to speed up their thrusts.</p>
<p>As Envy sped up, increasingly desperate to cum, they finally brought a tentacle down to Ed’s dick. This one opened up in a terrifying approximation of a mouth, and swallowed Ed’s cock down to the base. Ed immediately reacted, loudly moaning, his volume control totally broken. Envy loosened their tentacles’ grip so that Ed could freely thrust into the tentacle, and he did, thrashing as hard as he could in a lustful haze, up into the tentacle mouth, then back down, driving his ass onto Envy’s cock.</p>
<p>Envy was moaning too, also close, hands on Ed’s hips, claws drawing blood as they dug into Ed’s soft flesh. They matched Ed’s thrusts, slamming their cock into the alchemist as they desperately writhed in their grip. They pulled Ed upright, chest to chest, and their tongue extended to intertwine with Ed’s in a wild, passionate kiss, full of all the lust and glee they felt having Ed under them, putty in their hands. Envy could feel themself close to release now.</p>
<p>“Say my name, you little slut!!”</p>
<p>“Oh god, Envy, fuck me, it’s so big, ENVYYYY!” Envy released the cock ring as Ed said their name, and with a hard thrust, as both of them came, Envy slipped their knot into Ed’s ass.</p>
<p>Ed came hard into Envy’s tentacle mouth as it greedily sucked him dry. “Oh fuck- Envyyy- Ahhh!!!” All of Envy’s tentacles started to spurt out all over Ed, coating him in their cum. Envy’s cock came hardest, knot pulsing as Ed could feel a torrent of hot cum filling up his insides. Ed could swear his stomach had a slight bulge in it from the sheer volume. Fully spent, the tentacles withdrew in a bright red flash, leaving Ed and Envy in a heap on the floor, still linked together, Ed held tight in place against Envy’s hips by their knot as they caught their breath together.</p>
<p>After several minutes of them both panting and recovering, still joined together at the hips, Envy propped themselves up on their hands. “That was good, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Ed’s brain was still swimming, overwhelmed by everything he’d just gone through. He sighed; he could throw Envy a bone this one time. “That was amazing, Envy.”</p>
<p>Envy smiled. “Fuck yeah it was.” Ed gasped sharply again as Envy pulled their knot out, cum leaking out of the alchemist in a steady stream. “And look at that, you’re still conscious!” Envy sat back down, wobbly, in a fit of giggles. “So tough, and so strong willed, even after all I put you through. You really are something else.”</p>
<p>Ed just stared, puzzled. Was this just another layer of their game, trying to confuse him with these compliments? He propped himself up, still shaking, on his elbows. “Are you being serious right now?”</p>
<p>Envy frowned. “I’ve been perfectly clear this whole time that I liked you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like you.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you say that, but you keep showing up for our little sessions.”</p>
<p> Ed fell back over, still out of breath. “Against my better judgment.”</p>
<p>“You really wanna give all this up, Ed?” Ed jumped as a tentacle brushed against his hand, having snuck up on him, winding all the way around out of Envy and behind him. It intertwined itself with his fingers, still slippery with cum. At the same time, Envy leaned forward, showing off his long tongue, forked this time, licking seductively between their fingers. Ed flushed.</p>
<p>“Maybe I like <em>parts </em>of you, but you’re an ass.”</p>
<p>Envy laughed. “Can’t refute that.” Ed would come around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Envy, I’m-“</p><p>“Ed- Ed!!! Fuckkkkk!!!”</p><p>Ed collapsed on the bed, face down, next to Envy. Now that he’d finished, his aching muscles were front and center of his attention. He’d won their fight, at least up to the point where both of them decided they needed to take their pants off. But the two of them were evenly matched, and a galaxy of bruises on his sides and chest showed how intensely they’d fought.</p><p>“Pretty good for a human.” Envy laughed. They hid it well behind their veneer of superiority, but they were nearly as exhausted as their counterpart.</p><p>“Hahh… next time… can we do this without beating each other to a pulp first?”</p><p>Envy’s head shot up. “What? But that’s part of the fun! And then how will we know who tops?” They chuckled to themself, casually wiping Ed’s warm cum off of their abs, and licking it off of their finger. They were also covered in marks and bruises, but they were rapidly fading before Ed’s eyes, accompanied by little red sparks and flashes. They weren’t even sweating… they probably didn’t even need to.</p><p>God, Envy was the most annoying person Ed had ever known. It always pissed him off that Envy was freshly recovered so soon after a fight, and that they’d never stopped making short jokes after all this time, and he hated that cocky smirk so much! Ed could feel himself getting hard again as he silently raged. It just made him want to…</p><p>“Agh...” Ed’s sore muscles twinged, and he sat back on the hotel room bed again, gingerly holding his side. “Too sore to go again.”</p><p>“Pfff, softie.”</p><p>“Not all of us have regeneration powers, bastard!”</p><p>Surprisingly, Envy’s grin faded a bit… were they concerned? Ed still had a hard time reading the homunculus; disguising themselves was what they did best. “Fine, maybe we can go a little easier next time.” Envy glared at Ed directly now. “You better not go soft on me, runt.”</p><p>Ed matched Envy’s glare. “If I ever catch myself being soft towards <em>you</em> I’ll reassign myself to Fort Briggs right then and there.”</p><p>Envy laughed. “Deal.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You <em>sure</em> you’re too sore to go again?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Envy.”</p><p>“Laaaame.” Envy got up, stretched, and morphed back into the tall woman they’d checked into the love hotel as. “Get better soon~” Envy winked, and was off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mini-chapter  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>